


Defiant Lioness

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU verse for my own novel. </p><p>Danielle ROARS her disapproval of Savannah's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiant Lioness

Savannah is the first to crack. Her parents come to town and she breaks so quickly under interrogation, crying, desperately. She loves them, all of them. Julie had once been something of a thorn in her side, the one getting in the way of her happiness but now she is a part of it, her happiness. Marian is the one to find Danielle. 

Danielle’s own parents have no fears for her. The thirty year old has always made her own way in life and they hardly care. Marian’s parents have been long dead and so it is only Julie and Savannah who must face questions. 

Julie had told her parents of her life when she was younger, that she was not made for monogamy and yet, in the face of three women, she had been thrown from the family for good. Danielle, who had come to work as a landgirl first, then moved to help Marian at the Butcher’s, had never once made it clear how she had so much money. Now, facing Savannah’s family, a woman of nearly ninety and a man so old he was beyond counting his years, Danielle’s fierce side came forward. 

She seemed to shine, defiantly angry, protective of her woman. A woman so strong, so vibrantly brave, that seeing her in pain had Danielle’s lion-heart roaring to defend her. She knows, full well, she is yelling, but in this village she is respected for her fierce nature. She had kept the wolves from the door, paying bills for people who could not, for months now. 

The war is newly ended and she is the one to host the village. Now she stands to face Savannah’s parents with no fear at all. It is plain to see that they respect her for her bravery, that although the man would never wish his daughter to have this life, he can see she is loved. The woman still fights, until at last the man speaks in favour for them.   
Danielle stands, bloodied from carving meat and smiles. She is a victor, at last. Her own chances to fight come rarely and she is still smiling as she turns to take in the stunned look on the faces of her lovers, her voice low but firm. 

“Nobody messes with my family…”

She is still walking tall as she heads inside, dumping her bloodied shirt and apron into a washbin, continuing toward the stairs. She will bathe, then she will return to the festivities, no longer having to face discrimination or fear.


End file.
